User talk:Bchwood
From Songpedia Hi, I was wondering if you could please promote me to a bureaucrat and an administrator as agreed on Songpedia. Thank you! --Jeff talk 22:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help? I will promote him/her into an admin, but we don't need her as a bureaucrat. We will promote him/her if necessary. Also, I'd like some help on importing - I have some exams for my education. Thanks, ..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 22:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I have two exams tomorrow, so I need to get off of Wikia until my exams are good. If you have any music wiki candidates, please make a section named "Possible Mergers" here. Thanks! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 01:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) MUS-Mjparry Hi, would you please demote this user , he has been inactive for three years and he has only 89 edits. Thanks! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 01:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ability to add bots Hello. Our wiki is a very large one, therefore we need to add bots. However, I think that since our wiki is one of the largest of Wikia, our bureaucrats deserve the right to add and remove bots as needed. It would be awesome if you could grant our request; the Music Wiki needs a bot to perform maintenance tasks. I hope I can help add on some wikis around the Wikiasphere. Thank you very much, and have a Happy Holidays! -- 23:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Removal of User:Anarchyuk's rights Hello, and good day to you! I would like to ask for User:Anarchyuk's rights all be removed. Thanks, 15:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a bot account! Hi, earlier I was mentioning the ability to allow all bureaucrats to add bot rights, which I meant someone would have to go inside Wikia's system and go to wikia.com/music/LocalSettings.php. I think you are part of the content team, so I am trying to find someone who will be willing to add these two lines to LocalSettings.php: $wgAddGroups'bureaucrat' = array( 'sysop', 'bureaucrat', 'bot' ); $wgRemoveGroups'bureaucrat' = array( 'sysop', 'bot' ); Or, if this is declined, please add User:Jeffwangbot as a bot, thanks!-- 16:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, Bchwood has asked me to look into this for you. We are okay with giving bureaucrats +bot rights on wikis with solid admins, so I have happily granted that right here. Hope this helps and enjoy! --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Last batch of userright removals * - Please demote all his rights, I don't know how he got there. * - Just to admin. * - Remove all rights please. Happy Holidays, 03:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Grammy contest Yes, please feel free to do so in the project namespace. I would recommend Music:Contest but if you want to suggest a better name that is fine. Also, feel free to invite as many people as you want. Wikia Staff are welcome to come! Thanks, and good luck, 00:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I would recommend this: * Music:2012 Grammy Contest ** Music:2012 Grammy Contest/Ballot ** Music:2012 Grammy Contest/Awards * etc. They are all under a main "about" area and subpages to coordinate with it. Thanks, 01:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) This content looks awesome! Can't wait to see it! -- 01:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC)